We are sempiternal
by EnglishLilac
Summary: Jamie Radke is a 20 year old failing her law degree, life is not the greatest, and the amazing meeting with man who could change that, does not exactly go as planned.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Name: Jamie

Age: 20

Hair colour: Dark brown

Eye colour: Light Gray

Interests: Alcohol, art, and tattoos.

Being part of the rock crowed had never been difficult for me, most people dream of spending time with musical people who spend most of their time touring, coming together to party once in a while. I personally just found my self in it, after I told my friend I knew Sean Smith, when she told me about how much she loves The Blackout. I was personally not as musical or creative as my friends, I could play the guitar (badly) and my singing was expectable. I think the main reason we clicked so well was because my outrageous personality matched many of their's. Often I would meet new people who were friends with my friends, then leave the club or bar to find 100s of screaming fans.

I woke up at 1 in the afternoon. It was a Friday so there was no rush, I was 20 and in university. Today's highlight was the usual Friday night drinking at my good friend Josh Franceschi's house.

By the time I got out of bed, took a shower, and got dressed it was 5 pm. I hadn't even started my makeup or did my hair. I was going to be late and texted Josh.

"Hey gonna be late sorry will be there around 6:30 instead of six, sorry :'( x"

I sent the message and as I was about to start applying eyeliner, my phone buzzed. Josh was very good at answering texts!

"Well that was totally not expected (note my sarcasm). I made our meeting six so I could make my You Me At Six joke, but you have to ruin everyone's party :P! x" I giggled at the text and quickly replied.

"Keep dreaming of the day I will be early cause that's a fantasy that will always stay in your mind! ;) Know let me get ready! x" I put my phone down and started to apply eyeliner.

I knocked on Josh's door half an hour late. I heard his footsteps and he opened the door.

"Hey Jamie! Finally your here you lazy asshole." He said pulling me in for a hug.

"I'm not lazy it's just that it takes me forever to walk here!" I replied rolling my eyes.

"Learn to drive? Take a taxi?" He said rolling his eyes twice as much as me then grinning.

"Oh yeah I wish, you know I'm not fucking minted, unlike you, and I have my degree to focus on right now anyway." I replied trying to act serious as Josh closed the door behind me.

"Oh yeah Jamie because a Law degree that your basically failing is totally going to help you." He chucked slightly as I grinned like an idiot and covered my face.

"Well, I do have to keep my mother happy somehow." I answered mimicking my mother's very posh British accent. As we walked into the main living room people started cheering. As I heard people shout things like 'Finally!' and 'Half an hour is not fashionable.' I spotted someone I hadn't seen before what amazed me was the number of tattoo's he had, all of his visible skin was covered except his face. He leaned against a table, and as Josh approached him they continent their conversation.

Later that night I was leaning against a wall, when I overheard a snip of the tattooed guy and Josh's conversation.

"So who's the fit bird Josh." The guy asked, and I saw him glance over at me from the corner of his eye.

"Oh, her. Her name is Jamie, I met her in a club somewhere in France, about 3 years ago, we are proper close know. And no I didn't sleep with here before you ask Oli." Josh said glancing over at me.

"Wow, she is fucking hot, I would give her a good poking for sure." Oli said licking his lips.

"Well, she is single, I could introduce you to her if you want..." Josh said trailing off slightly.

"Nah thanks." Oli said. "If I can make 500 teen girls wet at the same time by singing one song, trust me I can do this." Josh punched him slightly. Then whispered something in Oli's ear, to which he nodded.

At around 11 I was very drunk and though I had been drinking quite a lot in the last 2 years, I still had to alcohol tolerance of a 12 year old. I was sitting on the stairs leading out to the back garden smoking something that was definitely illegal when someone came and sat next to me.

"Hey." I heard Oli. I looked over and gave him my joint.

"Want some?" I asked and he took it taking a deep breath.

"Smoking, bad habit of mine but you know, I'm Oli by the way, I know your name it's cool so don't worry." He said taking another deep breath and blowing out the smoke.

"Yeah? Are you also in a band or is it just everyone else?" I asked taking the joint from his hand.

"No, I'm in a band too just came back from tour, will be like another 6 months or so till I'm gong again." He said looking up at the clear sky.

"Life is great for me, I am currently failing a law degree, so that's good isn't it." I chuckled and took a sip of my beer.

"So you single?" He suddenly asked looking at me.

"Yep." I replied popping the p at the end of the word. "Haven't been with anyone for over a year now, probably that's where my bad habits and slut look comes from."

"Really? Do you wanna get out of here?" He asked raising on of his eyebrows and putting his hand one thigh.

"Yeah what are you thinking?" I asked putting my hand on his.

"You know, you suck me off, I give you the best shag of your life, and then tomorrow we don't remember a thing. Probably just the usual Friday thing for you." He said casual. That's hurt a lot, Oli thought I was a massive slag who shagged a different guy every Friday. Suddenly I felt so angry.

"Oh the usual thing on a Friday for me? Who the fuck do you think you are coming in here, assuming I'm basically a whore! You're a massive prick Oli you know that? How ever famous you are, I have never met a bigger cunt then you!" I shoved his hand of my thigh and turned around.

"No, Jamie, please, I didn't-" I cut him off.

"Just cause most of the girls you meet will fuck you for one night, doesn't mean I will, and you know Oli, maybe you should stop being so shallow and want to give someone 'a good poking' before you even talked to them." I shouted, seeing him cringe as I quoted his words, then ran inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few days after my incident with Oli, I was sitting at home desperately trying to finish my 10,000 word law paper. I was finally on the last 200 words when the door bell rang. I put my laptop down and went to fetch the door. As I opened it these stood Oli, with a nervous smile on his face.

"Seriously you're going to find out where I live, just so you can come and apologize? I'm not in the mood okay, just fuck off." I said, in an angry tone and tried to shut the door, but Oli put is foot in the way.

"Listen Jamie, can we just try this all again, if you got to know me you would realize that I'm , probably not as much of a man whore as you think, or as much of a dick. I really think there is something different about you, I'm just not sure what it is yet." He said as I reopened the door, raising my eyebrow.

"Really? You think I'm different, how old are you Oli?" I asked.

"I'm 25 five right now." He said, a bit confused.

"Okay, I'm gonna guess dating younger girls is a thing that runs in your friend group, not as good an Ian Watkins, but you go for it dude, reach for the stars." I said, before realizing that what I said showed I did sufficient amount of research on him. I felt that he noticed it to, when he started grinning like an idiot.

"I can see someone has done their research..." He smirked looking down at me.

"Fine Sykes, you would be surprised how fast your name comes up when your search Oli on Google I don't know what it is about you, it's like I can't put my finger on it." I said, stepping out of the door way as I excepted that he had out smarted me.

"Well Jamie, maybe we could see how good your research really is. Or are you still too scared?" He asked his hot breath hitting neck. Fuck he was hot, I just wanted to feel his skin against my fingers.

"You don't even know my last name, or my age Oli. How do you know I'm even legal?" I asked turning around out faces now very close to each other.

"I know a lot more about you, then you think, Jamie Lux Radke. Very cool middle if I may say, love. You must be legal, because if you weren't that's what you would say when you said your little Ian Watkins rant. You're 20, I'm guessing, since you must be in your second year of Law, as you are not studying for exams, but you're worried about failing." He said scanning my face for a reaction, and when I realized all of what he said was true his eyes lit up.

"Wow Oli." I said trying to stop myself from kissing him right there, I was unsure about what he was going to do, but I just stood there looking into his eyes. His thumb began making small circles on my hand, and I was expecting him to kiss me, but he didn't move. We stood there for moments that in my mind seemed like hours.

"Oli, just fucking kiss me please." I grunted suddenly and that was all he needed. His lips touched mine, they were hot, smooth and slightly wet. As soon as my lips touched his my stomach went crazy with excitement and I felt like lightning struck my spine. His hand moved from mine to my hips and my arm curled around his neck. I licked his bottom lip and bit it, both of our breaths were heavier now. Oli pulled away from me and looked into my eyes, his eyes were burning with passion, maybe even lust, but I didn't really care at this point. All I knew is I wanted to kiss him again.

"Jamie, you have amazing eyes, love." He said, tipping my chin up slightly so I looked at him.

"So do you." I answered, a bit dazed from what I just experience. Before I could find my senses he kissed me again.


	3. Chapter 3

1 week later.

Oli had spent most of his time in my flat other to go to his house and fetch clean clothes. I woke up to the sunshine coming in through and window and thanked myself for not closing the curtain as otherwise I would be late to my lecture. I looked to my side to find Oli asleep in my bad, and I stood up realized I was naked. I quickly got out of bed and put on lingerie, then got back into bed. I kissed only, and gently moved my fingers up and down his neck. Slowly his eyelids fluttered open. He smiled at me a leaned up to kiss me.

"Morning gorgeous. Last night was...just...just...wow!" He said as he pulled me to lie on his chest.

"So what are planning to do today?" He asked smiling at me.

"Sorry, got a lecture today stating in 1 and a half hours, so need to get ready, but we can meet and have lunch together." I smiled as I slowly pulled away. "I'm gonna go take a shower, you can stay here and sleep if you want." I got out of bed and as I turned to go out of the room Oli whistled at what he saw. I turned around and flipped him off, then grinned and went to take a shower.

When I got back Oli was standing in my room in just boxers, looking a bit lost.

"Jamie, I literally can't find any of my clothes right now." He chucked and I giggled back.

"We'll your gonna have to go home like this, they might be on the couch or something, check in the flat. As he left I quickly found something to wear.

I found Oli in the living room, now fully dressed. He smiled at me as I walked in.

"Hello gorgeous, you look as wonderful as ever." He smiled kissing me. "You know I can't understand how hot you are, why do I deserve someone as sexy and talented as you?" He asked, before passionately kissing me.

"You want me to make you some breakfast." I said as he broke off the kiss. He gave me a smug grin and nodded. "I knew it, how do you even cope on tour?"

"I just order take away all the time, but I get most of my calories from the alcohol we drink." He said following me into the kitchen.

"Sound healthy." I smirked as I beat four eggs in a bowl.

"You know all that nice stuff I say to you when I want some food, I do actually mean them, just at other times, I feel you know them without me articulating them." He said hugging me from behind and kissing my neck. I poured the eggs in the pan, but Oli didn't stop. I moaned softly at the feeling of his lips against my neck, he began sucking slightly, and I knew he was going to leave a mark. My breath began to get heavier and he turned me, pushing me against other kitchen wall. I was now facing him, and still continued to kiss my neck. I put my hand around his neck, and he kissed me, passionately, yet violently at the same. I felt his hands against my tights and he pulled me up, now only his hands and the wall supporting me. I rapped my legs around him and pulled him closed. We went back to sucking the same patch of skin as before, which was now becoming a bruise. I opened my eyes lightly to see Oli's hair and found that the pan we were frying in was now flaming.

"Fuck...Oli."I said, trying to warn him.

"Oh fuck Jamie your so sexy." He replied, continuing his hand work on my neck.

"No, Oli." I said and he grunted in reply. "Oli listen the pan is on fire." Oli half grunted before realising what I said.

"What?" He asked dropping me and turning around to see the fire.

"Fuck what do we do?" I asked staring to panic. He quickly went close to the pan, and picked it up, swearing under his breath as he did. He dropped it in the sink and turned on the tap. There was a lot is sizzling, and steam, but slowly the flame died out. When it did, Oli looking over at me and we both burst out laughing.

"I think we should go and buy some breakfast, cause those were my last five eggs." I said looking over at Oli who was still grinning like and idiot.

"Nah I want to eat that." Oli said, pointing at the watered up remains of our breakfast. We left the house and I took my law stuff with me so we wouldn't have to go back.

"You know this is most defiantly your fault as I locked to door." I said grinning at him as I took his hand.

"Why so?" He asked as he smile at me.

"You were the one who distracted me from cooking the food." I said as we walked out front gate.

"Really. Well you were the one who called attention upon yourself by looking so good. You were totally asking for it, wearing PVC leggings." He replied, looking down at my legs.

"Yeah, maybe but you totally over did it especially with this love bite, there is no was I can cover that up." I said pointing at the purple circle on my neck.

"I was marking my property." He said, laughing slightly

"What will you do next piss on me?" I cheekily asked referring to his court case.

"You bought that up again, you bitch. I told you I would make you pay the next time you did." He said, as let go of his hand and ran for it. He caught up with me in no time, it amazed me how fast he could run. He pulled me into a bear hug and began to suck my neck again.

"Okay Oli, I surrender." He laughed and let me go grabbing my hand.

"You owe me big time for the fact that I didn't eat you here raw." He winked at me and pulled me in for a kiss. We carried on walking and found a small coffee shop to get food. I got myself a coffee and laft Oli to go to my lecture.

At the end of my lecture my friends Amy, and Becky came over to me.

"So Jamie, what's with the love bite?" Asked Beca as she nudged me slightly.

"Bumped into a shelf." I replied obviously lying.

"Seriously, we don't have all day." Said Amy. "We won't leave you until you tell us." I groaned before raising my hands I defeat.

"Fine well I got a boyfriend but I didn't want to tell you guys in case it didn't last." I said they both gasped.

"Tell me more, name, age, occupation and have you guys done it yet." She asked raising her eyebrows suggestively at the last question.

"Yes we have Amy." I said casually making her and Beca. "Well his name is Oli, he is 25, and he is in a band."

"What band? I might now them!" Beca asked.

"He is in a band called Bring Me The Horizon, they are like this met-" Amy and Beca cut me off by screaming.

"Your shitting me right, your not actually dating Oliver fucking Sykes. You must be lying!" Amy said her voice getting higher.

"Yep, that's me. And I am telling the truth he is right out side, you can meet him, just first calm the fuck down." I said but my advice did not work and they both ran out of the building. I followed them, and found them with a crowed of other girls from my lecture, crowding around him. I made my way through the crowed, to find a slightly pissed off Oli in the middle. When he saw me his eyes lit up.

"Thank the fuck your here, I was just getting bored of drawing dick on people's face." He said and pulled me in besides him.

"Right everyone can you fuck off now, we have lunch to attend." I shouted and slowly people walked away. When they were all gone he turned to me and kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

2 months later

"It's going to be okay Oli, just calm down." I said as we stood outside my mother's countryside mansion.

"I remember you said that there is nothing that your mother hates more then tattoos and rock music and I am pretty sure I am the human fucking embodiment of that." Oli snapped clearly feeling nervous. I pressed the door bell.

"We can still run you know!" He whispered as I punched his arm making him scowl at me. Soon enough my mum came to the door, and straight away knew we were way too under dressed. She was wearing a dark red cocktail dress that went down to her knee, and it was clear she had here hair especially done for the occasion.

"Well hello Jamie!" She said, hugging me. Then she looked up at Oli and her face changed completely, she was now smiling a very fake, worried smile.

"Hello there, you must be Oliver." She said reaching out her hand. "I've heard a lot about you." She turned around before Oli could say anything. He looked down at me, panicking, but I just squeezed his hand and followed my mother.

"Hope has been waiting for you for a while. She is a big fan of your band Oliver." He said stopping at the bottom of the stairs. "Hope come downstairs please Jamie and her boyfriend are here." Soon enough Hope came down the stairs. She came over to me and hugged me.

"I missed you so much Jamie." Muttered the 15 year old.

"I've missed you too Hope." Said hugging Hope back. She turned to Oli and grinned unsure of what to say.

"It's nice to meet you Oli, you know I have actually seen you in persons once before, I went to one of your concerts last year." He said smiling at him.

"Really? That's fu- really awesome!" Oli said stopping himself from swearing when my mother was there. "It's nice to meet you too." He added smiling at Hope.

"I'll go and see how dinner is doing. Hope can you please go the sitting room with Jamie and ummm...him." My mother said sizing Oli up before she turned. We walked into the living room.

"What the fuck does she mean by 'ummm...him'? She hates me, lets get out of here before something happens." Oli said fiercely whispering.

"Come your tits dick head, I'm not gonna say she doesn't not like you, but she will warn up in time." I said giving him a little peck on the lips, before we sat down on a love seat. My mother walked in.

"Okay dinner will be ready in about 40 minutes. So Oliver how did you and Jamie meet?" She asked looking at him.

"We basically met at...ummmm...a library." Oli said and I decided I should do the talking after this.

"Really?" My mother asked looking unconvinced.

"Yeah." Oli answered staying still. After that incident the conversation seemed to go fine. My mother asked questions about Oli's band and I asked he how she was doing.

"I would like my daughter to date a professional of some sort a doctor or a lawyer." My mother said making us both freeze on the spot. She turned to me. "Jamie you deserve so much better then this, your too pretty and clever for him. Besides he will never be able to fully support you, and one day his band will spilt and he will turn into an on old ugly wreck of nothing. He is fine as a flig Jamie but promise me you won't marry him." My mother said very seriously, I could feel the blood boiling within me.

"Listen here mother." I shouted getting up. "I can't choose who I love! Just because you're a fucking gold digger doesn't mean I will be too! I want to be different to you, live my dreams, and you know what you can't do anything about it! You know what just because you didn't have the opportunity to fucking achieve your dreams doesn't mean I won't. You just crossed a line and I am taking control of my own life from here on, starting with quitting university tomorrow!" I finished and grabbed Oli's hand, and left before my mother regained her senses.

"I'm really sorry about what my mother said. I knew taking you was a bad idea." I said as Oli pulled into the drive way off.

"Don't worry it's fine. But you were fucking awesome back there." He said and I laughed and I opened to front door. As I shut the door Oli turned to me and looked into my eyes really seriously.

"You know how you said you can't choose who you love. Did you really mean that." He asked and a slowly nodded.

"Oli, I love you so much." I said staring deeply into his eyes.

"I love you too Jamie." Oli said and gently tilting my head up to kiss him.


	5. Chapter 5

A week later I moved into Oli's huge flat in London, since I no longer got housing from my university. I had to promise both Beca and Amy I would go back to Reading to see them. I had never lived in London so the new sights, sounds and smells over whelmed me. For the first few days I couldn't sleep very well as the cars down on the street were too loud.

"Are you up for going out tonight?" Oli asked a few days after I moved in while I was cooking up breakfast.

"Yeah why not. As long as you make sure I don't get to pissed and shag a hobo. Don't worry that hasn't happens before." I said grinning at Oli.

"You know I would do that without you asking." He said as he crossed his legs on the kitchen counter.

"Where are you thinking?" I asked.

"There is this cool new place called Banks near South Bank and we were planning to go there." He said.

"Sounds good."

That evening we got the Banks around 7. Oli straight away skipped the queue, and was let in by the bouncer who thankfully knew who we were.

"Ay Bring Me the Horizon are always welcome here." He smiled as he opened to black velvet cordon to let us in. The club was very modern mostly black and white with big leather armchairs and shinny black tables and a shinny black bar. Oli headed straight for the bar and ordered us something with I didn't hear the name of.

"What is this?" I asked as I looked down at the strong alcohol at the bottom of the glass.

"Don't worry about the name, it will surely get you in the mood to party." He said as he swigged his down. The liquid was strong and burned my throat as I swallowed it, sending a fiery feeling all through my body. Oli was infact right 20 minutes later I stood next to Oli him having to support me so I could stand properly in my shoes.

"Oli let's dance." I begged pulling him away from his band mates. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But you must understand that my dancing skills are shit." He laughed at he lead me to the middle of the dance floor. I put my hands around his neck and swayed to the music. His hands held my lower back but slowly slid down to my bum and upper thighs. He began to kiss me, and though we were still dancing I could not hear the music properly from the overwhelming feeling of pleasure and excitement.

"Lets get out of here." Oli whispered into my ear before biting it. He took my hand and walked me off the dance floor and out the back door of the club. He quickly caught a cab, and we sat in. We were in silence all the way home, Oli's hand never left my thigh, and my hand rested on his. As we got into his flat straight away he started kissing me, and picked me up my arms wrapped around his hips, taking me to his, well our bedroom. He dropped me on the bed quickly pulling off my dress. He took a moment to look at my toned body before removing his own shirt. He kissed my neck and ran his cold hands down the side of my body, making me moan.

"I love you so much Jamie." He whispered into my neck.

"I love you too Oli." I whispered out of breath. I really did mean it, I had never felt the same was as I felt about Oli, and although I was quite drunk it didn't stop the strong feelings of love. Oli pulled of his jeans, before removing my bra. He flipped over so I was now on top of him and I straddled him. I kissed his lips, then moved down his body kissing his jaw, neck, collar bone, and each individual rib. He groaned and pulled me up to kiss him. He once again flipped us over taking control. He kissed me again, and pulled of my pants. Then suddenly the door swung open and a very drunk Matt (N) came in.

"Matt I told you they left so they could shag, you owe me a fiver." He slurred his words as he just stood there. By this point I pulled the duvet over my naked body, and could see that Oli was not happy.

"Get the fuck out Matt." He shouted, standing up the chase him out. But this did not help as in came other Matt with a fiver.

"Wow someone's got a hard on." He said, standing there.

"What the fuck do you expect? I was about the have sex with my girlfriend you dick head!" He shouted and I could tell that he was not calming down any time soon. Oli was angrier then I had ever seen him.

"Get the fuck out of my flat! All of you! Get the fuck out!" He shouted as he pushed them out the door, and I could hear him shouting in the living room.

"Get the fuck out of here you dick heads." I heard people walking and the front door slammed. A few minutes later a less angry looking Oli came back in.

"Sorry about that." He said, crawling in under the sheets with me.

"It's fine they were so pissed they probably won't remember." I smiled at him sleepily.

"I'm guessing you're not really on the mood any more." He smiled as he pulled me in the lie on his chest.

"Sorry, not anymore, maybe tomorrow." I smiled them kissed him. I put my head under his chin and slowly fell asleep to sound of his heart beat and the feeling of the rise and fall of his chest.


End file.
